


The Truth

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [33]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Character-death, Spoilers for Pre-Hades Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>No one noticed. But Mu did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Acceptance."

His Master was dead.

 

Mu had no proof, of course. No way to prove his master, the Holy Father, had died. No way to prove there was an intruder in his place. Certainly no way to figure out who it was. But he knew the truth.

 

Master didn't walk like that. And that may have been his voice, but it was off, somehow, not as old as it should have been. Mu had seen his Master's hands, old and withered and thin, and Master had never hidden that, because for it all they were still strong. Powerful. Knotted and scarred, full of callouses Mu himself was growing.

 

His Master was dead.

 

No one else seemed to notice.


End file.
